2019-20 Premier League: Match day 25
Liverpool moved 19 points clear at the top of the Premier League with a routine win that intensified the pressure on West Ham at the bottom of the table. Leicester and Chelsea played out an entertaining Premier League draw in a see-saw encounter at King Power Stadium. Bournemouth lifted themselves out of the Premier League relegation zone with a 2-1 victory over fellow strugglers Aston Villa at the Vitality Stadium. Sheffield United moved up to fifth in the Premier League as Vicente Guaita's remarkable own goal gifted the Blades all three points at Crystal Palace. Liverpool opened up the biggest lead by any team at the end of a day in English top-flight history with an emphatic victory over Southampton - but manager Jurgen Klopp says his side are "not even close to being perfect". Norwich earned a point at Newcastle but were left frustrated by a number of wasted chances which saw them slip further away from safety. Theo Walcott struck an injury-time winner as 10-man Everton came back from two goals down to stun Watford in a topsy-turvy encounter at Vicarage Road. Manager David Moyes said he was "angry" with West Ham after they let slip a two-goal lead to draw with fellow Premier League strugglers Brighton. Bruno Fernandes was unable to inspire Manchester United to victory on his debut as the £47m new arrival had to settle for a goalless draw against Wolves at Old Trafford. Burnley wasted the chance to punish Arsenal, who escaped from Turf Moor with a point from a goalless draw. Steven Bergwijn marked his debut with a superb volley as Tottenham won a bad-tempered Premier League affair with 10-man Manchester City to boost their top-four hopes. Match Details Wednesday 29 January 2020 Oxlade-Chamberlain | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,959 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Saturday 1 February 2020 Chilwell | goals2 = Rüdiger | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 32,186 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- Aké Lerma | goals2 = Samatta | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,722 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- Henderson Salah | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,291 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- ---- Pereyra | goals2 = Mina Delph Walcott | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 21,229 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Snodgrass | goals2 = Ogbonna Groß Murray | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,952 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- ---- Sunday 2 February 2020 ---- Son Heung-min | goals2 = Zinchenko | stadium = Tottenham Hotspur Stadium, London | attendance = 61,022 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- League table after Match day 25 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football